Heroes of HighSchool
by kamspanda8888
Summary: This is my little twist on the Annabeth goes to Goode story. It has the Seven, Calypso, Thalia, and Nico. Spoiler: The mist disappears and people find out about who the 10 friends really are. Shipments: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and Thalico. I suck at summaries. Rated T because I also suck at rating.
1. Prologe

**This is my very first fanfiction to write. I really hope it is good. It is my little twist on the classic Annabeth or Demigods go to highschool. I will definately have mistakes and some parts might be really bad. I accept constructive criticism but please don't be mean. I am a happy girl at heart, but I take people being mean personally. I hope you like it!**

"Both the 2nd Titan War and the 2nd Giant War are over and I believe thatsome of these kids need a proper education without all these monsters showing up," a loud voice boomed through the large throne room. "All in agreement say I."

"I." The loud, powerful voices echoed through the long, tall room.

"All opposed say I," the room was silent. "It is decided then. Percy, Annabeth,Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Thalia, and Nico will go to Goode Highschool. They will stay in a condo, close to the school, that will be... altered to accomodate them all. Council dismissed." nd just like that, the room was empty of life, leaving various thrones and a whiff of fancy perfume.

**I'm sorry this is super short, but it is just a little bit of BK(background knowledge). This is just the Olympians deciding what to do with the Seven and Friends. In this fanfic Thalia quit the Hunters because she was falling in love. I don't know how fast I'll be updating so don't get mad at me, please. Hope you liked it. Bye!**

_**~Kams**_


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Sorry I took so long to update. I really like to write, but I hate to type. Is that weird? I have this story written to chapter 5 so far, but I'm too lazy to type it out. I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't have time or make up any other excuse. I was to lazy to type it out.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own PJO or HoO. There. I said it!**

**Percy's POV**

I blinked the sleep out of my eye's before realizing what had woken me up. My sea green eyes met with the silvery eyes of Annabeth. "Hey, Wise Girl," I said before yawning.

"Hey, Seaweed brain. Do you remember what day it is?"

"Uh... Thursday?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

She took a deep breath. "Today we are getting settled into the condo the gods got for us in Long Island. Then tomorrow we are going to Goode High School. I just know realized that we are the only ones who are seniors out of our friends, Piper, HeyJason, and Frank are juniors, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and Thalia are sophomores and Hazel is a freshmen. We are the oldest. I guess that is why they look at us to be in charge...". She had begun to ramble about responsibilities and other things I didn't listen to.

By the time she finished her speech, she noticed I was already dressed and ready to go. While she was talking I had pulled on a gray shirt, jeans, blue Converses and a blue hoodie.

"Personally I don't want to be late. You know how Argus gets sometimes," I told her with a smile. She smiled back and I quickly pecked her lips before putting an arm around her waist and leaving the cabin.

When we got to Thalia's Pine tree we could see everyone loading up their bags. We walked down to the road and put our bags in the car. Then Argus, who we didn't notice was down there, gave Annabeth and I a pair of car keys. Attached to my key was a note. Hope you like the car. It should get you popular friends.-Hermes. My car was a blue Maserati. Annabeth had a gray Ferrari. She also had a note from Hermes. "I guess we are driving," I told her. When she started to look scared, I told her that I had a license. She looked relieved. "All the guys can get in my car. We will meet you at the condo."

"Okay. Come on, let's go," Annabeth said and they climbed into the Ferrari with Annabeth in the drivers seat. We watched them drive away, but they stopped and Annabeth rolled the window down. "You should follow us if you don't want to get lost," she yelled back at us.

We all got into the Maserati and we drove to where the girls were waiting. Then we all went to the condo.

**Annabeth's POV**

I had the directions with me, but I didn't need them. I had already memorized it. I drove down the street looking at the structures and names of buildings. "Tell me if you see the Midnight Condos building."

"There!" Thalia yelled and I saw the building. I turned into the driveway and told Thalia that she didn't have to yell. "Fine," she retorted.

We pulled into a parking spot, got out, grabbed our bags, and waited for the guys. When they pulled up, they all had giant, goofy grins on their faces (well, except for Nico, but he never smiles). "Okay, What happened?" I asked.

"We just had a run-in with an... unfortunate pack of helllhounds," Percy said, still smiling.

"Unfortunate?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, they didn't get anywhere close to us with Frank Zhang, the next Apollo, here," Jason replied with a laugh. Frank started to blush a bit at that.

"Let's go to our condo," Percy said. I had a feeling he was trying to change the subject to help out Frank.

"Sure. Why not?" I said and walked to the desk, dragging Piper with me. "Ma'am? I don't know what name we are under, but our parents bought us a condo here. Can you help us?

"Yes, I can. I have a condo that is reserved for a group of ten teens, but it is under the name of Grace. Do you think that is yours?"

"Yes ma'am, I do believe that is ours. My boyfriend over there's is Jason Grace," Piper said, with a hint of charmspeak. "Our parents will be the ones dropping off payment for us. Can we have our keys?"

"Yes, here you go." She handed us ten pairs of keys, each with a different design on them. I gave the trident one to Percy, the black with a lightning bolt to Thalia, the blue with a lightning bolt to Jason, gems to Hazel, skull to Nico, eagle to Frank, flames to Leo, island to Calypso, dove to Piper, and I kept the one with an owl on it. Everyone seemed to be happy with their keys.

When we went to our condo on the top floor, we first walked into the living room. It looked like a normal living room. Then we walked into a normal looking kitchen (it was normal except for the endless refrigerator and cabinets). We walked upstairs and came to a hallway. The hallway looked normal, except for our names were in Greek and Latin on the doors to our rooms. Each of our rooms was specifically designed for our personality's and godly parent. All the couple rooms were connected (Thalia and Nico's rooms were connected because they like each other, though they aren't dating... yet). We all had monster proof phones and laptops with awesome designs on them (courtesy of Hephaestus).

Percy and I had our rooms at the end the hall, while everyone else's rooms lined the sides of hallway. We also had a balcony overlooking New York. The view was beautiful. I walked back into my room and looked around. The walls were a light gray with tendrils of sea green swirling around. It was covered with my building designs and pictures of Percy and I. In the middle of the room was my bed. It had a light gray frame with a dark gray comforter, topped with sea green, light gray, and owl pillows.

The room had a large white desk with Daedalus's laptop, my new laptop, and some more of my designs for Olympus. I had a bookshelf overflowing with books (thanks mom) on many different things. It took up a whole wall. On the gray nightstand that matched my bed frame, there was an alarm clock and a monster proof phone.

I walked into Percy's room to check on him.

**Percy's POV**

I looked around my new room. It was awesome. The walls were sea green, but my bed was gray with a sea green blanket and pillows. There were designs of waves etched onto the walls and furniture. there was a very big fishtank full of exotic, rare, and mythical fish. _Hello Lord!_ they kept on saying.

I had a small desk with a blue laptop on it. The laptop had a cool green trident on it. There was also a phone sitting on the white nightstand. It also had a trident on the case. I guessed that it was monster-proof because when demigods use cellphones it is like sending up a flare to monsters saying Come eat me! If the gods were going to give me a phone, it was probably monster proof and made by Hephaestus. I grabbed my new phone, plopped down on my bed, and started looking through the contacts and pictures. I had all my friends numbers plus my mom and step-dad's. I had a lot of pictures. A lot of them were of me and the rest of the seven(some of those had Thalia and Nico) and a few were of me and my mom, but the majority were of me and Annabeth. She was so beautiful...

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard a soft knock on the door and a voice saying, "Percy?"

"This place is amazing!" I told her. "The only part I'm not looking forward to is school.I have to warn you though, all the girls throw themselves at me. Especially Celeste," I shuttered at the thought of the girl whose clothes didn't fit her. They were always two sizes, too small. I saw Annabeth frown, so I looked her in the eye and said, "But none of them will ever come close to you... I love you."

Without waiting for an answer I gave her a long and passionate kiss. And she kissed me back. "I know you love me Seaweed Brain, you fell into Tartarus for me." her voice was starting to crack. "I love you, too. So much."

I then noticed how dark it was outside. I looked at the clock. "It's ten o'clock, we should probably go to bed. Are you going to stay in here with me tonight?"

"Of course. I always do, Seaweed Brain," she said with a smile. She went and changed into her pajamas while I changed into mine. I crawled into bed and my Wise Girl climbed in after me. "I love you," she told me.

"I love you, too," I replied before falling asleep.

**Hey! So how did you like? I think it was alright, but I could have done better. My birthday is tomorrow so I am super duper excited. Then on Wednesday is Christmas! It is AWESOME and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO excited. Also, please go read PothenaIsMyLife's new story "The Blessed Ones." Thanks for the reviews, I hope to get more on this chapter though. Bye!**

_**~Kams**_


	3. Chapter 2: First Lunch

Hey** Guys! I don't think I made y'all wait too long, but sorry if I did. I'm proud of it. 1,947 is a lot of words in my opinion. Sorry if the wait was long. I hope you enjoy. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl not a guy. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**First Lunch**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up next to Percy. I didn't mind, though. Ever since Tartarus we had become a lot closer. Nothing is going to break us apart. Ever. I saw that Percy was still asleep. "Seaweed Brain," I muttered.

I looked at the clock. 8:30. We need to get up. Schools started 30 minutes ago and we are going at lunch, so I went and took a shower. I dried off and pulled on a sea green shirt, jean shorts, and sea green converse. I pulled my hair up into my normal messy ponytail and left a few of my gray and blonde strands hang mine and Percy's gray streaks had become more noticeable after two weeks in Tartarus.

I walked back into Percy's room to see him in the same position I left him in. I sat down on the bed beside him and shook him awake. He yawned, "Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Go get ready for school. We are going at lunch and we are going to make an entrance," I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Okay. I'll go shower."

"I'll go start breakfast." I walked out into the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen. I got out a frying pan and some eggs. I cracked the eggs onto the pan. I put some bread into the toaster and cooked some bacon on a skillet. I finished cooking breakfast just as soon as my friends started to come down. "I made breakfast," I told them and they started to move a little faster. Then I noticed everyone but Percy was downstairs and eating.

"Seaweed Brain," I muttered under my breath, but Piper caught it.

"Is Kelp Head not down here yet?" He is so slow," she said. I walked upstairs, down the hall, and found him leaving his room.

"Breakfast is ready," I told him. He started sprinting down the hallway and I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. I had already eaten, so I went and packed my bag for school. I put a couple of empty notebooks, binders, and folders inside of it. I put my pens, pencils, sketchbook, and colored pencils in my bag, too. I strapped my knife around my waist and put my cellphone into my backpocket.

I walked into Percy's room and packed his school stuff for him. I grabbed his phone and walked to the kitchen. "Hey guys, it is almost time to go. Percy, I packed your school bag for you because you would most likely forget something."

"Thanks Wise Girl! Your the best!" Percy walked over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug, picking me up off the ground. Then he whispered I love you in my ear.

I whispered back, I know that, Seaweed Brain, I love you too! I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. "Can we go now? Goode High's lunch starts at 11:15 and right now it is 10:45," I said aloud. Everyone agreed, so we walked down to the lobby, then out to the parking lot.

The girls and I climbed into the gray Ferrari while the guys got into the blue Maserati. I got into the drivers seat with Thalia in the passengers seat. Piper and Calypso got window seats in the back leaving Hazel in the middle. We drove in a comfortable silence for a bit before Hazel spoke up. "I'm scared. Well not as scared as before we fought Gaea, but still pretty freaked," she said.

"Yeah me, too. Even though I probably know more than all the teachers, I'm a little scared. Nowhere close to as scared as I was in... Tartarus, though." Towards the end of my sentence my voice had gotten small.

We dropped the conversation after that. None of them wanted me to start screaming... again. Whenever Percy and I are reminded too much of Tartarus, we will either freeze up or fall to the ground screaming. The only person who can get me out of that stage is Percy and I'm the only person who can get him out of that stage.

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out. I walked over to Percy and he put his arm around me, I gave him a peck on the cheek and we all walked to the office.

**Percy's POV**

When we walked into the office to get our schedules, there was a woman around the age of 40. She looked up, surprised to see so many kids at once. "How many and what ages?" she asked.

"Ten kids. Two seniors, three juniors, four sophomores, and one freshman," Annabeth answered.

"Well since you all are the only new kids, you can find out which schedule is whose." She must've noticed the looks on our face because she said, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Dyslexia," I answered simply.

"All of you?" she asked, shocked.

"Yup," we all answered in unison.

"Okay then... Annabeth Chase, here, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso Ogygia, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque." As she said our names, she gave us our schedules. "Right now it is lunch. The cafeteria is right down this hallway. Some of these kids aren't very nice though. They have a ritual, as they call it, for new kids." I looked at Annabeth and we both burst out laughing. Thalia and Nico both had big smiles on their faces because they had heard the story and they knew Clarisse. "What is so funny?"

"The last time someone had a 'ritual' for new kids, it turned out badly... for them. Thanks for our schedules. Bye!" We left and walked down the hall to the cafeteria. I put my arm around Annabeth's waist and opened the door.

**Skylar's POV**

No one was expecting new kids halfway through the school year. We were definitely not expecting the old swim captain and nine of his friends. They were all different. I knew the old swim captain, Percy, as he was one of my closest friends before he randomly disappeared. I was one of the only girls that didn't throw myself at him. I'm also one of the three girls that believed he had a girlfriend. He had always had this strange aura of power around him. It made everyone scared of him.

Now he was back with his arm around a girl with blonde, princess curls and intimidating, stormy gray eyes. She and all their friends had that same aura of power around them that Percy has. Percy was a senior now, so I assumed the blonde was, too. She was wearing a sea green shirt, jean shorts, and sea green converse that match Percy's eyes. That was when I noticed that Percy was wearing a gray shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers that match blondie's eyes.

The next two people also looked like a couple. They were messing with each other. The guy had short blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and (surprisingly) glasses. He was wearing a purple shirt that said SPQR (whatever that means) in gold letters and jeans. He had his arm around a tan girl with choppy, light brown hair and eyes that couldn't decide what color to be. She was dressed the nicest out of all of them in a flowing, white blouse and denim capris. She looked nice, like everyone else, but she also looked like she would not hesitate to run you through with a knife, like everyone else in their group. She and the boy looked to be juniors, maybe.

The next two looked similar. They seemed to like each other, but aren't dating. The girl had electric blue eyes like the blonde guy, but her hair was short, black, and choppy. She had on a Death-to-Barbie t-shirt with a black leather jacket. She wore black pants and black combat boots. She looked goth. The guy next to her looked emo and he was very pale. He looked skinny, but I could tell he had a six-pack along with the other guys. He wore black pants and black tennis shoes. He wore a black aviators jacket, but what surprised me was the orange shirt underneath. He had black eyes and they both looked like sophomores.

The next two also looked like sophomores. The guy had curly black hair and was holding something in his hands while telling the girl a joke. He had mahogany eyes and dirt and grime all over his body and clothes. The girl had on a light blue reveiw and shirt with dark blue had baby blue eyes and caramel brown hair. She was probably the only one who could deal with the curly haired kid.

The last two were definitely a couple, though the guy was a junior and the girl was a freshman. The guy was really buff, but had a baby face. His dark brown eyes shined whenever he looked at the dark-complexioned girl. She had curly brown hair and gold eyes. She had on the same purple shirt on as her boyfriend and the blonde guy.

Their eyes were all different and seemed to tell their personalities, but what surprised me the most was the darkness and shadows in their eyes. Like they had seen death... or worse, many times. In Percy and his girlfriend's eyes, the shadows were darker. They were all walking with a sense of authority that you rarely get, even from seniors. You definitely don't get it from freshmen.

That aura made them seem like... like superheroes. I could tell other people thought so, too, because out of all the whispers I heard, I heard the word superheroes the most. Who are these new kids and how do they know Percy?

**Percy's POV**

Everyone was looking at us funny. I think they were surprised to see me because I had randomly disappeared last year. They were probably surprised to see my awesome friends who could beat up a jock and hurt him badly without any help from anyone else. My point was proven when Mason Eckford (a senior) started to pick on Hazel (a freshman thats a foot shorter than him) and got judo-flipped.

Then he was laying on the ground groaning. That was when I heard the whispers going around saying we were like superheroes. I smirked when I heard that because they had no idea what we had done. I mean we saved the world (Annabeth and I twice).

I saw an empty table and said, "How about we sit there?"

They all agreed. The cafeteria was very quiet until we sat down. We didn't hear what they were saying, but we did know that they were talking about the 'Superheroes'. "Personally I don't mind all the attention we're getting," Piper said normally. Then she switched to Greek. "It is about time people acknowledge us for being powerful demigods without people actually knowing we are demigods."

We all agreed and pulled out our lunches and started to eat. I looked around for the people who I used to hangout with before Hera rudely interrupted my life. I saw Skylar, Aaron, Lexie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jake.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I might need help with an explanation if I go and talk to my old friends. Can you help me?"

She sighed. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. Of course I'll help you. I will always help you, remember that," she whispered the last part.

"Okay! Let's go! We'll be back in a minute guys," I said to our friends, the 'Superheroes'. Annabeth and I stood up and walked over to my old friends.

**So... How was it? Bad? Good? Awesome? Please reveiw as it wll be much appreciated. I'm proud of it, but the next chapter is probably not going to be near as long as this, but it will still be good. PothenaIsMyLife- Please don't kill me after you read the next chapter.**

**Bye!**

**_~Kams_**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions and Explanation

**Hey guys! I know this is really short and I'm sorry, but the fast update makes up for it. Right? Yeah. Probably not. :/**

**Introductions and Explainations**

**Annabeth's POV**

We walked over to Percy's old friends. I had met Jake before because he had comeover while I was visiting Percy, but I didn't know any of the others. "Hey, guys!" Percy said cheerfully.

"Hey, Percy! Where did you go last year? You just disappeared," one girl asked.

"Yeah... about that," Percy looked at me for help.

"I got really sick in San Fransisco, so Percy came to keep me company," I lied. "Then we went to camp and something happened. A big fire, actually. We had to help cleanup and rebuild. I'm Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth. Nice to meet you. I've met Jake, but what is everyone elses names."

The girl who spoke up first answered me, "I'm Skylar. This is my boyfriend, Aaron. This is Lexie and her boyfriend, Ethan. This is Natalie and she is going out with Jake." She gestured to herself, then a boy with red hair and blue eyes, then to a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, then she gestured to a boy with spiked, light brown hair and light brown eyes, then to a girl with long, straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Lastly she pointed to Jake, who had short, dark brown hair and green eyes.

"It is so good to see you guys again!" Percy said with a giant, goofy grin on his face.

"It is good to see you again, too, Percy. You, too, Annabeth. Whoare your friends over there?" Jake asked.

"Why don't you came and meet them," I said.

"Kelp Head?" Thalia yelled from the table we chose which just happens to be across the room. "What is taking you two so long?"

"Just a second, Pinecone Face!" Percy yelled back. He then said to his friends, "Come on."

We then walked back to the table where Thalia was yelling at Leo. "Seriously, Valdez? What were you trying to make this time?" she yelled at him.

"I was just trying to make a flying fly swatter to get rid of that pesky fly," Leo replied calmly. He was used to getting yelled at by Thalia. "It wasn't supposed to blow up."

"Thals! Calm down. Leo was just trying to be helpful. You don't need to get that mad at him," I told her.

"Okay so these are my friends I had here before I went to San Fransisco for... Anyways, this is Skylar, Aaron, Lexie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jake. Guys, Thalia Grace is the one yelling, Leo Valdez is (like usual) the one getting yelled at, Jason Grace is the blonde guy, Piper McLean is the one whose eyes change co-"

"Wait! McLean? Like Tristan McLean? Are you his daughter?" Natalie was freaking out.

"Yes, I am. Please don't mention it," Piper said, clenching her teeth.

"Okay. Back to my introductions," Percy said. "You know who Piper is now. Nico di Angelo is the emo looking guy (he isn't actually emo, he just looks like it), Frank Zhang is the giant buff dude, Calypso is the one who can actually put up with Leo, and Hazel Levesque is the one with the poofy hair."

"PERCY!" Hazel yelled.

"What? Your hair is really poofy!" Percy exclaimed and raised his hands up in surrender. Hazel just huffed.

"So what is Calypso's last name?" Ethan asked and was scolded by Lexie.

"Calypso, do you even have a last name?" I asked.

"Well apparently i do since it was on my schedule. It's Ogygia," she replied and got a sad look in her eye. Leo put an arm around her and hugged her.

"What is so bad about your last name, Calypso?" Ethan asked. That earned him an elbow in the gut from his girlfriend.

"I don't like to talk about it," she said and buried her head in Leo's shirt. Then the bell rang and we had to leave. Percy and I had the exact same schedule except for electives and sports. I had architecture and track while Percy had Marine Biology and swimming.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Science- Mrs. Ellis**

**P.E.- Coach Hedge**

**Math- Mr. Cox**

**Lunch**

**Greek- Coach Solace**

**Track- Coach Solace**

**English- Mr. Blofis**

**Architecture- Mrs. Adder**

**Perseus Jackson**

**Science- Mrs. Ellis**

**P.E.- Coach Hedge**

**Math- Mr. Cox**

**Lunch**

**Greek- Coach Solace**

**Swimming- Coach Hammet**

**English- Mr. Blofis**

**Marine Biology- Mr. Ty**

"Bye, guys!" Percy said to the rest of our group. "Meet outside after school?" They all agreed, so we started walking to our Greek class. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I think a certain son of Apollo might be our Greek teacher and your track coach." That was whe I ralized what he was talking about. Coach Solace, meaning Will Solace, Son of Apollo, head of the Apollo cabin at camp who I am better at Greek and faster than.

**Hey guys! I know this is super short and I'm sorry, but I'm planning to make the next chapter fairly long. So? Did you like it? Please review. Some of the reviews i've gotten have made my day. Thanx Bethany Tucker. That was a really nice review. Please go read PothenaIsMyLife's new story "The Blessed Ones".**

**_~Kams_**


	5. Chapter 4: First Classes

**Hey Guys! Sorry if the wait is long. I keep on getting ideas for new fanfics and I have started a couple of the ideas I had. I will tell you about them after the story. This chapter is pretty long i think. Longer than the last one, at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Now I'm sad.**

**First Classes**

**Percy's POV**

When we walked into our Greek class, we saw that our suspicions were true. Will Solace is our Greek teacher and the Goode High School track coach. "Will!" Annabeth called before running to give him a hug.

"Hey, Annabeth! Hey, Percy! What are you doing here? Oh yeah. That was a stupid question, wasn't it?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it was," I replied matter-of-factly. "So what are you doing here?"

"Chi- Mr. Brunner sent me for some reason and I just somehow became the track coach," he said and shrugged.

"You do remember that I'm faster than you and better at Greek, right?" Annabeth asked.

Will sighed. "Yes, Annabeth. I remember. I will let you two do a demonstration for the class, if you want."

"Of course!" I said. "I love to show off!"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled at her. "That is why you love me." I kissed her cheek and went to sit at the back of the classroom. She followed me and sat down beside me. I put an arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. The rest of the class came in and filled up the rest of the seats. Then the bell rang.

The Will walked in and started talking. "I believe we have two new students in our class today. Percy (insert girl swoons and guy glares), Annabeth (insert guy sighs and girl glares) would you like to introduce yourselves? And stop with the PDA." He smirked at us.

"Shut up, Solace," I said before standing up with Annabeth. The class looked shocked.

"Jackson, you might be able to do that at camp, but here, I'm in charge of you," Will said, trying to act serious, but failing miserably. "Okay, then. Why don't you two introduce yourselves now?"

Annabeth and I walked up to the front of the class to introduce ourselves. "I'm Percy Jackson. Annabeth is my girlfriend."

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Percy is my boyfriend," Annabeth said.

"Okay, so now can you do your Greek language demonstration?" 'Mr. Solace' said.

"Uhh... Sure. Έτσι Ανναμπεθ . Τι θέλεις να συζητήσουμε; (So Annabeth. What do you want to talk about?)," I said.

"Δεν ξέρω. Ίσως θα πρέπει να μιλήσουμε για το στρατόπεδο , επειδή προφανώς δεν μπορούν να μας ακούσουν . (I don't know. Maybe we should talk about camp because they obviously can't hear us.)," Annabeth replied.

"Ας δοκιμάσει τη θεωρία σας(Let's test your theory)."

"Σίγουρα . Πώς ;(Sure. How?)."

"Γεια σου ρε παιδιά ! Αν κάποιος μπορεί να μας πει understand I.(Hey guys! If anyone can understand us say I.)." The room was quiet and everyone was in shock. "Will?" I asked in english.

"Yes. You are supposed to call me Mr. Solace. Just so you know," Will said.

"Well, if they don't know anything that I'm saying, you are a bad teacher. No offense, but you've been teaching here for two months and they don't know how to say anything in Greek," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I know. This is my first time to teach," he grumbled. Annabeth and I laughed and went to take our seats. The class looked even more confused. "We go to the same summer camp. Well... used to. I'm too old now."

"You couldn't tell," I said laughing.

"Shut up, Jackson," Will said, glaring at me with a death glare that would have made any one else wet their pants.

"Mr. Solace. You do now that after what Percy and I went through over the summer, not much can scare us, right? I mean everyone else at camp knows," Annabeth said looking at Will.

"Yes, I do know that. I'm going to start my lesson," he was trying to be serious, but it wasn't working. You could see the corners of his mouth turn up. "Today we will start our Greek Mythology unit." There were a lot of groans throughout the class, but Annabeth and I had huge grins on our faces. "What does everyone know about the 12 Olympian Greek gods and goddesses? Anyone can answer except Percy and Annabeth." That brought a lot of protests from us, but no one else raised their hands. "Fine Percy, you name the Greek gods, Annabeth, you the goddesses. Percy go first."

"Zeus, King of the Gods, god of the sky and heavens. Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquaker and stormbringer. Ares, god of war. Hermes, messenger of the gods, god of travelers, thieves, and trade. Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, healing, and other stuff. Dionysus, god of wine. And last but not least, Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire," I said without stopping to think. Everyone looked even more shocked.

"Your turn, Annabeth," Will said.

"Hera, queen of the gods, goddess of marriage and family. Aphrodite, goddess of love. Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Demeter, goddess of agriculture. Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt," Annabeth said without moving her head from my shoulder.

"What about Hestia and Hades?" one girl I recognized as Jacie asked. "You forgot to mention them."

"Well Hades has never been considered an Olympian and Hestia gave up her throne to Dionysus."

"Yeah, they learned all that when they were twelve. They are the best at camp. Annabeth knows all of the minor gods and goddesses, but I doubt she wants to say all of them," Will said with a hopeful look at Annabeth.

"Too many," Annabeth said.

"Fine. So we are going to start off learning about the relationships between the gods. First off, Zeus is the son of Kronus and Rhea. He's married to his sister Hera. His other siblings are Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter," Will said. He started to drone on and on about things that I learned when I was twelve and before I knew it, the bell had rung and I was being pulled out of class by Annabeth.

"Bye, Percy," she said to me. "I'm going to track now and I'm going to beat everyone. You go to swimming and please don't use your powers. See you in English with your stepdad." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and we both went to our sports.

I walked into the locker room and changed into my swim trunks. I walked back out into the pool room and walked up to the swim coach. "I don't know if you remember me from last year, but I'm kinda new here, I guess you could say. I was the swim captain before I had to leave last year."

"Ah, yes. Percy, right? You were by far the fastest swimmer last year, but I still have to test you to see if you make the team. Let's do that now." Coach Hammet walked over to the other boys on the team and told them to sit down in the bleachers while he tested me. He called the captain over to race me. We both in ready position at the waters edge. "On your mark! Get set! GO!" We both dove into the water. I was swimming fast without the help of my powers and it turns out I didn't need the help. After the five laps down and back were done, Jared (the captain), was still on his third lap. "Well done, Jackson," coach said, smiling at me. "You made the team and you also made the spot as captain, if you want it."

"Of course!" I replied. The rest of swim class went by quickly.

"Okay, everyone!" Coach Hammet called. "Go dry off and get dressed!" I rushed to the locker room and dried off with a towel. I hated it when I could just dry off with my powers, but then I would reveal myself. I put my school clothes back on and went to my locker.

I closed my locker and two hands were around my waist. But they weren't Annabeth's hands. They were Celeste's hands. "What are you doing Celeste? Isn't it obvious that I have a girlfriend?" I asked her. "Get off me." I pushed her off of me and she stumbled away.

"What's wrong, Percy-Boo?" Celeste asked, batting her mascara caked eyelashes.

"What's wrong? You know what's wrong. I have a girlfriend and you still throw yourself at me. What is wrong with you?" I asked, my voice almost yelling. I then realized we had attracted quite a crowd.

Annabeth rushed over to me and put her arms around me trying to comfort me and calm me down. "Calm down, Percy. I'm here. It is okay," she whispered in my ear. "Let's go to class." She grabbed my hand and led me to my step-dads classroom. When we walked in, Paul waved to us. "Hi, Pa- Mr. Blofis!" Annabeth said happily.

"Hi Annabeth. Hello Percy. It is good to see you two. Your mother asked me to see if you all wanted to come over for dinner, Percy. Do you want to?" Mr. Blofis asked.

"Yeah! Sure. We were probably going to get takeout anyways," I told him.

"Okay. Go sit down. Class is about to start and I have a surprise for you two," he said with a smile.

"I don't like surprises," Annabeth grumbled. Paul and I laughed. I dragged Annabeth to the back of the room and we sat down waiting for everyone else to get in here.

After the rest of the class showed up, it turned out that there weren't enough seats. "Mr. Blocks, I can go and get another chair and Annabeth and I can share a desk," I told him.

"Okay Percy. There are some extra chairs down the hall. You can go and get one," he said smiling.

"Okay." I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the extra chairs. I grabbed one and walked back to class. I put it beside Annabeth at her desk and sat down. I put my arm around her and Mr. Blofis started to talk.

"Today we are starting a new book. It is called the Odyssey." Annabeth and I perked up and Paul winked at us. "I have copies in English, but for the daring, I also have copies of the original Ancient Greek version where the story originated from. The English copies are over there and the Greek copies are at the front if anyone wants one." He smiled at Annabeth and I. "Go get your copies."

Everyone went to the rack on one side of the room. Annabeth walked up to Mr. Blofis and got two copies. One for me and one for her. When everyone had sat down, Paul announced that we should start reading. Our homework was to read to chapter three. That is going to be so easy now that it is in Greek and I can read it without worrying about my dyslexia. By the time class ended, I had finished chapter three. "One less piece of homework for me!" I said happily when I finished. Then the bell rang.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said. "I have to go to Architecture. Remember, we are meeting outside after school."

"Okay. Bye, Wise Girl!" I replied and started walking to my last period of the day: Marine Biology. I was excited to say the least. This is tied for my favorite subject with Greek and swimming.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was excited for my architecture class. I was planning on being the star student in the class. I have been good at architecture since I was twelve and I plan on wowing the teacher, like I wow all my teachers. I sat down in the front and only five more people came in. They sat in various desks around the classroom.

Percy's friend, Skylar, came in, saw me, and sat in the desk next to me. "Hey, Skylar!" I said. "I didn't know you liked architecture."

"Oh, I love it, though I'm not very good. I didn't know you liked architecture either," she replied happily. "This is the only architecture class all day and these are the only people in it. Do you consider yourself really good or just okay?"

Well I'm the head architect of Olympus, so really good, I thought. "Wanna see some of my designs?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure!" she said excitedly. I pulled my sketchbook and turned to one of my designs for a new skyscraper for New York. Her jaw dropped open when she saw it.

"Is it good?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded her head vigorously.

"This is amazing!" she said in awe. "You need to show the teacher."

"Show the teacher what?" a young woman, who I assumed was the teacher, asked.

"Hi Mrs. Adder! This is Annabeth. She is new. She is an AMAZING architect! Look," she said and gave the teacher my sketchbook.

"This design is amazing. All we are doing in class today is basic buildings, but you are very advanced. Could I look through your sketchbook? I love your design style," she said.

"Okay, but I like to use Greek and Roman methods to design sometimes. I was designing what I would think some of the Greek gods temples would look like," I told her. "Some of the designs are a little... out there."

"I love creativity. I also have a fascination of the Greek and Roman gods. I would love to see your thoughts on them." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

I pulled out a couple pieces of paper and started a memorial for all the demigods who helped in the second Titan and second Giant war. I didn't put any names on the drawing, just in case someone saw it. I put an exotic garden around the memorial statue and put a fountain by it. The fountain would be enhanced to show your best (and only your best) memories.

I was so into the drawing that I didn't even notice when the teacher walked up with my. "That is amazing! Where did you learn all that?" Mrs. Adder asked in awe.

"I read a lot of architectural books and my half siblings at my summer camp taught me a lot," I told her. "I ended up taking a liking to it and became better than them."

"Well, these buildings are amazing. Are you thinking about going into architecture when you grow up?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am. It has been my dream to make something that will last since I was seven years old. So, for eleven years," I told her.

"I believe you will go far in architecture and there is not much I can do to help you if anything." I beamed at her praise.

"Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!" I said happily.

"Your welcome! What is that you're designing there?" she asked, looking at what I had been designing during class.

"It is just what I thought a demigod memorial would look like on Mount Olympus."

"Ahh... yes. That makes sense. Which hero would this be for?"

I smiled. "Perseus," I said and Skylar started laughing.

"What's funny about that?" Mrs. Adder asked.

"My boyfriends name is Percy. His full name is Pursues, though."

"Ah. Percy is a sweetheart, that boy. You two make a good couple." I smiled. Then the bell rang. "Oh! Off you go! Time to go home!"

"Okay. Bye, Mrs. Adder! I have to go. I need to meet my friends to go home," I said and walked out of the classroom with Skylar.

I went to my locker and out to the front of the school. I walked over to our cars to find a group of people around them. I made my way through the crowd and unlocked the gray Ferrari. I got inside and closed the door. Now I know what Hermes meant by 'help you make friends.' Now everyone thinks we are rich. Great. The rest of the 'Superheroes' pushed their way through the crowds and got into the cars.

We drove back to our condo a little confused about what had just happened.

**Hey guys! How did you like it? Please review! I have an idea for a PJO fanfic, a PJO and The Underland Chronicles fanfic, and a PJO and Warriors fanfic.**

**Quad of the Sea: Quadruplet kids of Poseidon-Skye, Jake, Mason, and Austen- and Skye's best friend, Grace, daughter of Hermes, have to go on a quest to save Chiron, and the famous Percy and Annabeth.**

**Demilanders (PJO and TUC)- The seven, Thalia and Nico befriend Gregor and follow him into the Underland where there is yet another prophecy with them.**

**I haven't thought much about the Warriors and PJO yet. ;0**

**_~Kams_**


	6. Chapter 5: How About Dinner?

****Please don't kill me! I'm so so so so so sorry. My basketball coach is driving me absolutely CRAZY, along with my entire team. And everytime I get on to type, my parents will make -er, ask- me to do chores. And school is also being mean:\. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Like I said, I'm so so so soryy for not updating faster. Enjoy!****

****Percy's Pov****

That was weird. I know what Hermes meant by 'help you make friends'. These cars will get us popular. We are already getting popular for being stronger than all the jocks. I don't always mind the attention, but even more girls are throwing themselves at me than usual. They are way too desperate. Why can't they see I have a girlfriend?

All these thoughts and more we're going through my mind as I drove home in our blue Maserati. We drove in silence for a little bit before Frank spoke up, "What was that about?"

"These are very expensive cars and now people think we are rich. Great, isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"I really don't want anymore attention than we already have," Nico grumbled. "I don't _want_ any attention if I got my way, but _nooo!_" We all laughed at him. He grumbled something that we couldn't hear, but we assumed it was about us laughing at him.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, guys, Annabeth and I are going to my mom's house for dinner tonight, so you and the other girls can find something. I think we brought some of the magic plates from Camp Half-Blood," I told them.

"Okay. That'll work," Jason said. Leo was actually not talking. Jason noticed this, too, and said, "Um... Leo? Why aren't you talking? Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly.

"I'm trying to make the Leonator XI," Leo said like it was obvious.

"I'm sorry, but what is a _Leonator XI_?" Nico asked, still sulking.

"It is an automaton squirrel that shoots lasers at flies," Leo said with a mischievous smile.

"Should we be scared?" Frank asked with a slight look of worry evident on his face.

"Yes. Yes you should because you can turn into a fly. Please don't turn into insects around this," Leo said with a (surprisingly) serious face. We have no clue how he can keep a straight face. I mean, _seriously?_

The rest of the ride home wasn't as scary, except for a couple of Leo's jokes. When we got back to the apartment, I went to my room to call my mom. "Hello?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Hey, mom! It's Percy."

"Oh! Hi honey! What do you need?"

"Paul invited Annabeth and I over for dinner tonight and I was just wondering what time we need to be there."

"Okay. Dinner should be ready around 6:00, but why don't you come over around 5:00 so we can catch up. You haven't told us about your adventure in Rome yet, now have you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I smiled at her cheerfulness. "Okay, mom. We'll see you then."

"Okay bye, sweetie," she said happily. She hung up and I went downstairs.

I walked up behind Annabeth and put my arms around her waist. "Hey, Wise Girl," I whispered into her ear.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hugging my girlfriend. What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to find you, but it seems that I don't have to. What were you doing upstairs?"

"I was just calling my mom, calm down."

"What for?" she demanded.

"I was just seeing what time we need to go over to the apartment for dinner. We need to leave in… What time is it?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It is 4:15."

"Then we need to leave here in 30 minutes. I'd go get ready if I were you," I told her.

She immediately said, "Ready! I don't need to do anything to get ready. It's not like I wear makeup or anything and I don't wear nice stuff. You can't run in nice clothes." She smirked at me.

"Well then, let's go. It would be okay if we go early. Mom would probably love it," I said.

"Okay. Let us go then," she said in a British accent.

"Very well, My Lady," I replied in the same accent with a bow. She laughed and we started walking towards my car. I opened her door and said, "After you, My Lady."

She laughed and climbed in. I walked to the other side of the car and climbed into the drivers seat. "Ya, know? I can open my open my own door Seaweed Brain," she said when I climbed in.

"I know, Wise Girl. I'm just trying to be a gentleman." Then I muttered underneath my breath, "For once in my life." Annabeth heard it and laughed a little.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Sure you were." We sat in silence for about two seconds before I turned on the radio. We both started singing very loud and very off key.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" I asked. "Can you text my mom and tell her we will be about 30 minutes early?"

"Sure.' She pulled out her phone. After a minute or two she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked because I too, loved to laugh.

"Your mom is a little eager to see us. She replied to my text in all capital letters."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said, 'YAAAAAYYYYY! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU GUYS!'," Annabeth said acting like my mom would.

"That sounds like my mom to me." Annabeth laughed. She turned the music back up and we sang very off key until we got to my mom's apartment.

We walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Well, more like we raced each other up to the 8th floor, neither of us out of breath or breaking a sweat. "You know, it scares me sometimes that we don't sweat, Wise Girl," I said before we reached my mom's door.

She laughed and asked, "And why is that, Seaweed Brain?"

"What if all the sweat inside of us builds up and then we explode!" I waved my hands in the air to make it more dramatic.

She laughed again. "You are such a Seaweed Brain," she muttered.

"Yeah. But I'm your Seaweed Brain and you love me."

She sighed. "Yeah... Sadly."

"Hey!" She just laughed again and knocked on the door of the Blofis' household. _Wow. Where did that fancy talk cone from?_ I thought.

Paul answered the door. "Hello Percy, Annabeth. Please come in! It is so good to see you two again. I would have said this in class, but we would have been making a scene. I was so worried about all of you. Sally was, too!" he said and gave us both giant bear hugs. Then he yelled, "Sweetie? Percy and Annabeth are here!"

"_Perseus Jackson_!" we heard mom yell from the kitchen. She ran into the room and wrapped Annabeth and I in a giant hug. "You had me worried sick!" She was about to cry. "You can't just go and get yourself kidnapped like that! Don't ever do that again! And forgetting everything! I could ground you forever!"

"I don't need to be grounded. Besides, I didn't forget _everything_," I said.

"Well what did you not forget?" she demanded as she let go of us.

I put my arm around Annabeth's waist. "I remembered my awesome girlfriend, even though I only remembered her name and what her beautiful looked like." I kissed Annabeth on the cheek and she turned a light shade of red as the blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"Awww. So tell me everything that happened on your journey," mom demanded. Annabeth and I looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, but we probably need to sit down," I said.

"Okay, so you know Percy disappeared. Well, he went to a Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, and had his memory taken away while the praetor of the Roman camp was sent to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said.

I continued. "Well the Roman at Camp Half-Blood, Jason son of Jupiter, went on a quest with Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, to save Hera or Juno or whatever form she was in. So…" I explained Jason, Piper, and Leo's quest and Annabeth jumped in when it ended.

"Leo discovered Bunker 9. The last time it was used was back in like 18 or 19 something. He, with the help of the rest of the Hephaestus cabin, made the Argo II, a giant flying battleship. By this time, Percy had woken up from the sleep Hera put him in and was headed to Camp Jupiter. I met Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Mars is the Roman form of Ares and Pluto is the Roman form Hades," Annabeth said.

I continued on with Hazel's past and our quest. When I told my mom the I only remembered Annabeth, she was crying. Annabeth was sniffling to. Annabeth told her about the Mark of Athens and how a hole to Tartarus was made. I picked up again. "Arachne was falling towards the giant hole. She shot a piece of silk and it latched on to Annabeth's leg. She fell over the edge. Both of them. I grabbed Annabeth's, but I was pulled over, too. I grabbed onto the ledge and tried to pull us up, but I wasn't strong enough and no one could reach us. Nico and Hazel were trying to get us out but couldn't. I told Nico to take the rest of the Seven to the House of Hades and that we would meet him there. He agreed and I let go and we both fell." I looked down and tears were pooling in my eyes.

Annabeth saw this and whispered into my ear, "As long as we're together."

I whispered the same thing back to her. Annabeth continued again, "We aren't going to tell you what happened in… down there. We aren't ready for that, yet." Annabeth continued on with me jumping in at parts.

When we were finished, my mom wrapped us in a giant hug. "I'm so sorry," she said and sniffled. "You shouldn't have had to go through that. No one should." Paul just sat there in shock.

I decided to change the subject. "What's for dinner? And you two really need to meet the rest of the Seven, sometime."

"Okay. That sounds great and we are having pasta," mom said.

"Is it blue?" I asked her. Blue cookies are my all time favorite, but blue pasta is good, too.

"Of course. What other color should it be?" She walked into the kitchen for a minute and came out with four bowls of pasta.

During dinner, we talked about tons of different things. We told them that Jason is still wearing the glasses he got from Asclepius, the god of medicine.

After dinner, we said our goodbyes and walked to our car. Well, we more like raced... again. We sang really loud and really bad the whole way home. When we got home, it was already 9 o' went up to our bathrooms and took a shower. I put on my pajamas and went out onto the balcony. About ten minutes later, Annabeth joined me. She leaned up against me and we just stood there, looking at the stars.

**Hey! So how did you like it? Please reveiw! I will update as soon as possible. I forgot to say the disclaimer on top, so I will say it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO... sadly.**

**BYE BYE!**

_**~Kams**_


End file.
